libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Psicrystal Staves
Psicrystal Crown Aura faint telepathy; ML 3rd Slot headband; Price 2,000 gp; Weight 0.5 lbs. ----'Description' ----This crown functions like a psicrystal staff, including the ability to have companion stones and setting stones, but is worn on the head instead of carried in the hand. In addition, while the psicrystal is docked, the wearer can expend psionic focus as a free action to gain the sighted ability of the psicrystal for one round. ----'Construction' ----'Requirements' Craft Wondrous Item, Psicrystal Affinity, mindlink; Cost 1,000 gp ---- Psicrystal Harness Aura faint telepathy; ML 3rd Slot waist; Price 2,000 gp; Weight 0.5 lbs. ----'Description' ----This harness functions like a psicrystal staff, including the ability to have setting stones, but is worn as a belt buckle instead of carried in the hand and does not allow the use of companion stones. In addition, while the psicrystal is docked, the wearer can expend his psionic focus to gain DR X/- equal to the psicrystal’s natural armor adjustment until the end of his next turn. While this damage reduction is active, the wearer also gains sonic vulnerability. ----'Construction' ----'Requirements' Craft Wondrous Item, Psicrystal Affinity, biofeedback, mindlink; Cost 1,000 gp ---- Psicrystal Staff Aura 'faint telepathy; '''ML '''3rd '''Slot '—; '''Price '''2,000 gp; '''Weight '''5 lbs. ---- '''Description ---- A psicrystal staff ''is a long shaft of wood or crystal designed to provide a “setting” for a psionic character’s psicrystal, if a character has one. The basic ''psicrystal staff ''grants minimal ability to the psionic character’s psicrystal; however, every ''psicrystal staff ''can be customized, modified, and upgraded by the addition of setting stones. Each stone grants different abilities to the psionic character who uses the staff to carry his psicrystal. Of course, many psionic characters already carry their psicrystals on staves—only practiced eyes can tell the difference between a decorative setting and a potent item. ''Psicrystal staves ''have an Armor Class of 7, 10 hit points, a hardness of 8, and a break DC of 24. ''Activation: Psicrystal staves ''are activated as a free action so long as the psionic character keeps his psicrystal docked on the staff’s primary setting. The staff wielder must hold the staff to utilize its power. Psicrystals (as well as ancillary setting stones) can be docked for free. As a standard action, the psion can dock or release his psicrystal, psionically affixing it to the staff or releasing it; psicrystals with self-propulsion can dock or release themselves, at the direction of the psionic character. While docked, the psicrystal (and setting stones, if any) and the staff function as a unit. Besides the psicrystal itself, the ''psicrystal staff ''can hold a total of three additional setting stones. The wielder can switch a setting stone with another as a standard action. Setting stones, when mounted, also become part of the staff. Docked psicrystals are treated as if their owner’s manifester level is +2 higher than it really is, thus unlocking psicrystal potential early. The psicrystal must be mounted for at least 12 consecutive hours to initially gain this benefit, and it loses this benefit if it is unmounted for more than 12 hours total in a given day. For instance, a 1st-level psion with a ''psicrystal staff ''and a mounted psicrystal gains the benefits of a psicrystal with the ability to deliver touch powers, +1 natural armor, and +1 Intelligence, which is something normally only a psionic character of 3rd to 4th level could expect. ---- '''Construction' ---- Requirements 'Craft Wondrous Item, Psicrystal Affinity, ''mindlink; '''Cost '''1,000 gp ---- '''Psicrystal Staff, Greater Aura 'moderate telepathy; '''ML '''12th '''Slot '—; '''Price '''10,000 gp; '''Weight '''5 lbs. ---- '''Description ---- As a standard psicrystal staff, with the following improvements: The number of setting stones that can be held is increased to five. The bonus from the psicrystal’s personality (or personalities, if the owner has the Improved Psicrystal feat) is doubled. The psicrystal repairs damage at a rate of 1 hit point per minute docked. The staff is treated as a masterwork quarterstaff, allowing it to be enchanted as any other weapon. ---- Construction ---- Requirements 'Craft Wondrous Item, Psicrystal Affinity, ''mindlink; '''Cost '''5,000 gp ---- '''Warblade Staff Aura 'moderate telepathy; '''ML '''9th '''Slot '-; '''Price '''16,000 gp; '''Weight '''5 lbs. ----'''Description ----This modified psicrystal staff ''grants all the normal benefits of the ''psicrystal staff, but in addition, when the psicrystal is docked, the staff can be transformed into a crystal blade or back to a staff as a move action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. When in crystal blade form, the warblade staff ''deals damage as a bastard sword and can be wielded either one-handed or two-handed, at the wielder’s discretion. The wielder is always considered to be proficient with the crystal blade. The ''warblade staff is made of deep crystal, and so can be charged with power points as any deep crystal weapon. In addition, the wielder may deliver touch attacks with melee attacks when in crystal blade form. The warblade staff ''can be enchanted as if a masterwork weapon, allowing both the staff and bastard sword forms to be enchanted separately, but only one end of the staff. Unlike a normal ''psicrystal staff, the warblade staff ''cannot have companion stones. The ''warblade staff ''has the same hardness and hit points of a standard ''psicrystal staff. If the staff is sundered while a psicrystal is docked, the psicrystal undocks unharmed. ----'Construction' ----'Requirements '''Craft Wondrous Item, Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Psicrystal Affinity, ''mindlink, Cost '''8,000 gp ---- '''Warblade Staff, Greater Aura '''moderate telepathy; '''ML '''11th '''Slot '''none; Price 20,000 gp; Weight 5 lbs. ----'''Description ----This improved version of the warblade staff ''has the additional ability to allow the wielder to generate a blast of light and energy by spending power points and expending psionic focus when the warblade staff is in crystal blade form. The blast deals 1d8 points of damage for every 2 power points spent; affected creatures with light sensitivity are dealt double damage. The blast is a burst effect centered on the wielder, with a radius of 20 feet and allows a Reflex save for half damage (DC 13 + 1/2 the number of power points spent). The wielder is immune to this effect. ----'''Construction' ---- 'Requirements '''Craft Wondrous Item, Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Psicrystal Affinity, ''energy burst, mindlink, '''Cost '''10,000 gp Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics